Love Potion
by F Hopper
Summary: Xana infects the girls at Kadic with a type of love potion, but it doesn’t create romantic feeling but overly intensifies those that already exist.
1. Xana's new attack

Xana's new attack.

Xana infects the girls at Kadic with a type of love potion, but it doesn't create romantic feeling but overly intensifies those that already exist.

I do not own Code Lyoko.

* * *

The girl's rest room were usually quiet so early in the morning however this night in each one a smoke came out of an electrical out let and filled the room before fading.

It was a typical morning at kadic, Jeremie woke up in bed, though he did not remember actually going to bed. The last thing he remembered was test running he latest program. He must have had fallen asleep at that point, but he was in bed and his computer was off. He suspected that his pink haired guardian angel had something to do with this, he would ask her on their way to breakfast.

Aelita woke up as usual got a shower and then returned to her room to dress. When she was done she head for Jeremie's room, for some reason the thought of the blond genus made her feel unusually gleeful. Thinking of Jeremie always made her happy after all she loved him dearly, but for some reason is was unusually intense that morning.

When Aelita reached Jeremie, she knocked on the door as usual, when Jeremie said come in her heart jumped for joy as though she had not seen him in a month. When she opened the door and saw him, instead of her usual cherry hello, Aelita went right up to Jeremie and kissed him passionately. Jeremie was surprised but kissed her back.

"So, what brought that on?" asked Jeremie, " Not that I mind, but it's just unusual, after all you know that if Ulrich or Odd saw us they'd never let us live it down."

"I just wanted too," replied Aelita with an almost seductive smile.

* * *

At breakfast Aelita was clinging to Jeremie like a vine.

"Is something wrong, Aelita?" asked Odd, "I know you really like Jeremie, but the only time I recall seeing you cling to him like this was that time you had a dream about Xana attacking us with an army of Sissy clones."

"Never felt better," replied Aelita, "I just love Jeremie so much that ..."

She was interrupted as Sissy with unusual boldness; even for her; came up an kissed Ulrich. He pushed her away.

"What are you doing Sissy?" asked Ulrich, "If this is some trick to get me to like you, it won't work."

"But Ulrich dear," replied Sissy, "It's no trick, I'm just trying to show you how much I love you and ..."

She was interrupted as Ulrich was mobbed by about a dozen girls, forcing Odd to come to his rescue.

* * *

Science class proved a total bust when Mrs. Hertz didn't show up at all. Ulrich was have trouble with a number of girls in the class; especially Sissy.

Aelita was still playing the clinging vine on Jeremie, and giving him an occasional kiss. With all the chaos this love fest was causing, Jeremie was convinced that it was some sort of Xana attack, though without a doubt the most pleasant one to date.

What bothered him was that the super scan was not detecting any activated towers.

"Odd, Ulrich, we need to get out of here," said Jeremie, "I think Xana's behind this."

The four them headed outside, Sissy followed. Once outside they saw Yumi. Since she was a town student they had hopes that she was unaffected.

**To be continued.**


	2. The fight

Ch2

The fight.

* * *

The guy's hopes that Yumi was unaffected were dashed when she ran up to Ulrich and kissed him.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Odd.

"Ulrich, you look after Yumi," said Jeremie, "I'll goto my room with Aelita."

"OOO.. shame shame Jeremie," said Odd with a smirk.

"You have dirty a mind Odd," said Jeremie, "I'm going to my room to see if I can find out what going on on Lyoko. I'm taking Aelita because I need her help."

After Jeremie left with Aelita hanging on his arm, Ulrich stood there with Yumi on his arm.

"I'm going to see what else is going on," said Odd, "Maybe I can get some information to help Jeremie."

Moments later Sissy showed up and with total disregard for Yumi's presents kissed Ulrich. Yumi reacted by pushing Sissy away and went after her wit ha vengeance. Ulrich tried to intervene only to find it too dangerous. As a result he found a bench and just sat down and watched.

* * *

As Odd roamed around campus he noticed that the William's clone was surrounded by a number of Yumi's female classmates.

"No surprise," thought Odd.

He came across Milly who was almost smothering Hiroki with kisses; he didn't seem to mind. His biggest surprise was when he came to lunch room and found Jim pined up against the wall by Rosa, who was dishing out something other food.

* * *

Mean while,Yumi and Sissy were really going at it. Ulrich had to admit to himself that part of him was actually enjoying this.

To Ulrich's surprise Sissy was doing quite well. For a moment he mused that they should have recruited her instead of William. Then he realized that if Xana had taken possession of her like he had William, with her ego, she probably would have taken over and become an even bigger threat than Xana.

However it was clear that Yumi was the better fighter. She should be after all this time fighting Xana. She was constantly getting more hits that Sissy.

At about that time Odd returned to see brawl.

"Why, are they fighting?" asked Odd.

"Given what's going on, what do you think?," replied Ulrich.

"You mean their fighting over you," said Odd, "You know I won't be able to ever let Yumi forget this one. So why haven't you stopped them?"

"I tried and just got clobbered," relied Ulrich, "Besides in a fight between Yum, and Sissy, I'd bet on Yumi any day."

At that point Yumi made the mistake of reaching for her fans; which naturally were not there; Sissy took advantage of the situation and jumped a Yumi, send in both girls to ground, The result was a full fledge all out hair pulling cat fight. Odd and Ulrich knew tried to find an opportunity to break it up but non came. The two girls were kinking, pull hair while rolling around on the ground.

"You know any other time," said odd, "We could make a fortune selling tickets to this fight."

"Shut up, Odd," said Ulrich, besides "I don't exactly see any of girls coming after you."

Odd opened his moth to say something, but had nothing to say.

Finally, the two girls just collapsed from exhaustion.

"Odd, take Sissy, to infirmary," said Ulrich, "I'll take Yumi up to our room so we can keep these two apart."

**To be continued.**


	3. Temptation

Ch 3

Temptation

* * *

Jeremie arrived at his room, with Aelita still clinging to his arm. He set up the super scan's diagnostic mode, in hopes that it will tell him why it failed to find the tower Xana must have activated.

As soon a Jeremie sat back, Aelita sat down on his lap and proceeded to kiss him.

"Come on Aelita," said Jeremie, " this really is not a good..."

"I know," interrupted Aelita, "this probably is not comfortable."

She got up and pulled Jeremie up with her. She then kicked the chair back and proceeded to push Jeremie on to bed, were she continued to kiss him. At this point Jeremie was really struggling to keep his wits about him.

"Ah, Aelita could you hold it?" said Jeremie pushing her back, "Ah, I have to go to the bath room."

"OK, but don't take too long," replied Aelita.

* * *

When Ulrich got Yumi to his and Odd's room he laid her on Odd's bed and then went and sat on his own bed. Ulrich knew that this had to be some type of Xana attack.

As Yumi, slept Ulrich was so glad to get a break, that he just sat there for a while watching her sleep.

* * *

When Jeremie got too the bath room down the hall from his room, he headed right for the shower and turned the cold water on full blast. He then stood under the shower fully clothed for several minutes.

As his mind cleared he realized that he had to get Aelita to the factory, and into a scanner so that could find out exactly what's affecting her and every other girl on campus. He came up with a plan that he hoped would work but he knew that if it failed he'd have a big problem on his hands.

* * *

Back in Ulrich's and Odd's room Yumi woke up, but unfortunately still under the influence of Xana's attack. She went over to Ulrich and kissed him. He pulled back not wanting to take advantage of her condition. She proceeded to move in, cornering him.

At that point Ulrich could swear that he saw on one shoulder a little angel and on the other a little devil. The little angel looked like Aelita, but he could not quite get over the fact the the little devil resembled Odd.

"Go ahead, Ulrich take full advantage of this opportunity," said the Odd devil, "She's here, she's willing, who cares why? Go for it. Besides, most guys your age would kill for an opportunity like this."

"Ulrich," the Aelita angel rebutted, " Yumi's your best friend and a real friend would never take advantage of the other person. If you give in you will never be able to live with you self and Yumi will probably hate you for it."

"Who cares," replied the Odd devil, "Doing what makes you feel good now is all that matters. What's friendship any ways?"

"You love her Ulrich," rebutted the Aelita angel, "and love does not take advantage of the other person. Besides its WRONG."

"Quit you lecturing about right and wrong," the Odd devil answerer, "It all relative any ..."

He was interrupted by Odd flicking him off his shoulder.

"Good Ulrich, you doing the RIGHT thing, the Aelita angel said just before disparaging.

Ulrich managed to slip away from Yumi and headed for the door. Once out side he locked the door behind him as she pounded on it. He then sat there waiting to see what would Jeremie came up with.

"Yumi, I know you'll thank me for this later," said Ulrich.

* * *

When Jeremie got back to his room Aelita greeted him with a passionate kiss.

"Not here Aelita,", said Jeremie, "If we get caught, we'll get in trouble or at least teased without mercy by Odd and Ulrich. So lets go to the factory where we can have some privacy."

"I like the way you think," replied Aelita, "but wouldn't the Hermitage be better."

"Well, ha.. at least with the factory," answered Jeremie, "we can claim we were working."

"OK, lets go," said Aelita."

So Aelita and Jeremie headed for the factory arm in arm.

**To be continued. **


	4. The Factory

Ch 4

The Factory.

Upon arriving at the factory Jeremie led Aelita to the elevator. When they arrived at the lab, Jeremie gently removed Aelita's arm from his.

"Aelita, before we do anything else," said Jeremie, "I need you go to the scanner room and get in to one of the scanners so I can see if you. OK."

"Jeremie; you tricked me," said Aelita.

"Aelita, something strange is going on at kadic, replied Jeremie and I think its affecting your judgment."

"I feel fine, Jeremie," answered Aelita.

"I just need to check," said Jeremie, "Look, I'll tell you what, if you get in to a scanner and let me examine you, I..I'll do **what ever** you want."

Jeremie, knew he was taking a chance with such a promise but it was a chance he had to take.

"OK, I'll hold you too it," replied Aelita.

Aelita went down to scanner room and entered a scanner, and Jeremie started the scan.

After bringing Sissy to the infirmary, Odd stayed and helped Nurse Perraudin who seems to have been the only girl on campus not affected. A number of the smaller girls had been brought in suffering from exhaustion and some of the older ones were in for fighting.

Miss Perraudin asked Odd too look around campus for other victims. Odd obliged; though he was hoping find a girl for himself.

During Aelita's examination the super scan diagnostic came up with it results, apparently there was tower in ice sector that the super scan had no signal from at all. Jeremie knew he this had to be the activated tower, and that Xana was blocking it some how.

Aelita's examination showed that Xana had infected the girls with the form of nanites that was affecting their behavior. Jeremie was able to isolate their EM signature and add it to the scanners built it filter. Once done Jeremie typed in concordances near the problem tower and began the virtualization process.

When Aelita arrived on Lyoko, her head cleared almost immediately.

"How did I get on Lyoko?" asked Aelita.

"There's a Xana attack in progress," answered Jeremie, "Do you remember anything?"

"Sort of," replied Aelita, "but like you remember a dream."

"What do you see?" asked Jeremie.

"I can see the tower." replied Aelita, "It's activated and encased in a guardian."

"Haven't seen one of those in a while," said Jeremie, "Not since, I developed a program to take them down with one shot. Hold tight while I call, Odd and Ulrich.

Ulrich was sitting in the hall out side his door, when Jeremie called.

"You need to get, over to factory with Yumi as soon as possible, said Jeremie.

"How?" asked Ulrich.

"However you have to," answered Jeremie, "Yumi's life may depend on it."

Ulrich opened the door to his room and Yumi jumped out at him and started kissing him.

"Not, here Yumi?" said Ulrich, "Ah...Let's go to the factory where we can have some privacy?"

"Good idea," replied Yumi, "We know every chubby hole, no one will catch us."

Once Odd, Ulrich, and a disappointed Yumi arrived in the computer lab Jeremie brought Aelita on the screen as he filled the gang in on what was happening.

Xana has infected the girls with nanites that are causing their glands to flood their blood streams with hormones, so much so that they can't think striate, but are driven to be extremely passionate towards what ever guy they are romantically interested in.

"What?" said Odd.

"These nanites," answered Aelita, "Are causing the girls at Kasic literally O.D. on hormones, causing them to have an uncontrollable desire for the guy they like."

"You mean," said Odd, "I've just spent the day surrounded with a bunch of hormone crazed girls and none of them even gave me the time of day? What a bummer!"

"If it helps Odd," said Aelita, "It's 11:22 AM."

After a bit, Odd broke out laughing.

"Good one, Princes," said Odd, " I needed a good laugh."

"So Aelita," asked Ulrich, "Why are you not affect?"

"I was," answered Aelita, "Until Jeremie cured me with the scanner."

"One more thing," said Jeremie, "Their hormone levels are so high they could be fatal. So get Yumi into a scanner, then you and Odd get in the other two so I can send you too Lyoko, while work on curing Yumi."

Once Ulrich and odd were on Lyoko, they saw the strange sight of an over size guardian surrounding the activated tower.

"I included the anti guardian program as part of your weapons," said Jeremie, "While restarting Lyoko so one shot should do it."

They all fired at the same time taking down the guardian in one shot but then William show up.

"Well we should have known it wouldn't be that easy," said Ulrich.

"I have some more bad news," said Jeremie, "Xana's rotating the EM signature of the nanites so I can use the scanner to filter them out and I don't dear try virtualized her in her current state. If I do returning to the past may not even undo it.

**To be continued.**


	5. Lyoko

Ch 5

Lyoko

* * *

William was accompanied by two Krabes that immediately began attacking. Ulrich headed right for William, while Aelita and Odd each took a Krabe.

Ulrich and William clashed with their swords, Ulrich noticed that William had improved but fortunately so had he.

Aelita took on one of the Krabes with level of cockiness that Jeremie had come to like.

It was hard to believe that just a few months ago this situation would have terrified Jeremie. Now that Aelita would simply return to the real world when she lost her life points, in addition to her energy field attack, Jeremie now comfortable with her taking on even the bigger monsters.

"Energy field," said Aelita as she hurled and energy ball at the Krabe.

Mean while, Odd threw several shots at the other Krabe and eventually got a shot at its Xana symbol causing the Krabe to shatter into bits and disappear.

At the same time Ulrich and William were swinging their swords at each other, unfortunately Odd got caught one of the swings of William's gigantic sword, cutting his virtual form in half.

When he arrived in the scanner Odd instinctively patted him self to make certain he was in one piece.

Back on Lyoko Ulrich was blocking William's sword with his own sword as they both made blow after blow.

At this time Aelita, hit the remaining Krabe in its Xana symbol with an energy field causing it to shatter into bits and disappear.

Just as Aelita was about to help her friend William got in a lucky swing with his gigantic sword, devitalizing Ulrich.

Once out of the scanner, Ulrich got Yumi out of the scanner she was in and held her in his arms.

Mean while on lyoko, Aelita faced William all by herself a prospect that terrified Jeremie.

"Jeremie," said Ulrich, "Yumi's slipping! Aelita needs to hurry!"

On Lyoko, Aelita was having a hard time. William kept deflecting her energy field with his sword.

"Aelita, said Jeremie. "Yumi's critical, you need to hurry up."

It was at this point that Aelita had a crazy idea. It made her wonder if she had been hanging out with Odd to much.

"Hay, William!" Aelita called, "Your shoes are untied."

William looked down, despite the fact that his virtual shoes had no ties, but that distraction gave Aelita a chance to get passed him and entered the tower.

As she lifted off the lower plat form, in the scanner room Yumi was fading fast.

"Ulrich," said Yumi weakly, "I love you."

With that she passed out.

Aelita reached the upper plat form, a screen appeared and she placed her hand on the screen. When here name "Aelita" appeared on the screen she entered the code Lyoko.

"Tower deactivated," said Aelita.

"Return to the past," said Jeremie, "Now!"

* * *

**To be contued.**


	6. Epilogue

Ch 6

Epilogue

* * *

Yumi woke up in her bed room confused with foggy dream like memories.

"_That was some dream,_" thought Yumi, "I need tell Aelita about this one."

While eating breakfast, Yumi, called Aelita. The two girls gotten quite close since Aelita was became a student at Kadic. When Aelita was first rematerialized she had looked to Yumi for advice, and while it had lessened since Aelita regained her memory of her past on Earth, she sought the older girl's advice, particularly on girl matters which she felt embarrass talking to Jeremie about.

Over the months the two girls had become even closer friends, this was in part because neither of them had any real friends outside the Lyoko gang and they were the only girls. So when Yumi decided that she needed to talk about her dream, Aelita was the only choice.

"Hi, Yumi," said Aelita, "What's up?"

"I had the strangest deam last night," said Yumi, "but please don't tell Ulrich about it."

"O…h!!" answered Aelita, "It was that kind of dream."

"Aelita!" replied Yumi, "I'm surprised to hear that from you of all people."

"Then deny it," answered Aelita.

"Well… ah…" relied Yumi.

"Let me guest," said Aelita, "You dreamed that you were totally out of control with Ulrich."

"H… How did you know?" asked Yumi.

"I once had a similar dream," answered Aelita, "Only with Jeremie."

"Well, just don't tell the guys;" replied Yumi, "They would never let me live it down."

* * *

A few minutes later Jeremie was in his room, when the expected knock on the door came."

"Come in, Aelita" called Jeremie.

When she opened the door instead of her usual cherry hello, Aelita went right up to Jeremie and kissed him passionately. Jeremie hesitated, so Aelita pulled back.

"Don't worry, said Aelita, "I'm not under Xana's control, this time. I was just thanking you for not taking advantage the situation. A lot of guys would have."

"I love you too much to do that, not that I wasn't tempted though."

"If you hadn't tempted," replied Aelita, "I would have been disappointed."

Jeremie blushed.

"How much do you remember?" asked Jeremie.

"It's all kind of foggy," said Aelita, "But I do remember you and cloths dripping wet."

"W…well, I did say that I was tempted," said Jeremie, "And well a cold shower helped."

Aelita laughed.

"I do remember another thing," said Aelita, "Something about a promise to do what ever I wanted you to tonight! I'm holding you to it."

Jeremie gulped and blushed causing Aelita to chuckle.

"Actualy, I was thinking of a date," said Aelita, "and I mean a **real** date. No computers. Just you and me in town for dinner and a **l…ong** romantic walk afterward as far from the factory as possible."

"OK," replied Jeremie, "I did promise after all.

They kissed again but this time the only influence they were under was their love for each other.

After they parted, Aelita remembered Yumi's call.

"Buy the way, Jeremie," said Aelita, "Yumi called me and she seems to think that it was all a dream and I don't think we should tell her it wasn't."

"I agree," replied Jeremie."

* * *

At breakfast the gang talked as usual.

"I can't wait," said Odd, "To tease Yumi about this."

"Don't you dear," said Aelita, "With a look that sent a chill down Odd's spine, "She thinks it's a dream and we should keep it that way."

"I agree," said Ulrich, "She would be humiliated and I don't want that."

"But humiliating her is the entire idea," replied Odd.

"If you say even one word about it to Yumi," said Jeremie, "We'll just have to tell her how, you couldn't get a date on a campus full of hormone crazed girls."

"Yea," said Aelita, "Talk about humiliating."

"Man," said Odd, "You guys sure know take the fun out of things. I'll keep quiet.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
